


Проститься - значит, уйти, а уйти - значит, забыть

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Future Fic, Gen, POV Child, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Память ненадёжна. Никто не понимает это лучше Рикона Старка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проститься - значит, уйти, а уйти - значит, забыть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye Means Going Away (And Going Away Means Forgetting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440664) by [lit_chick08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lit_chick08/pseuds/lit_chick08). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды ПЛиО на Фандомную Битву 2012 - [здесь](http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p179234957.htm?oam#more3)  
> Беты: Oscuro Libre, Варг Лайано, кошка Селедка, серафита  
> Иллюстрация (illustration) - [русская версия](http://i1077.photobucket.com/albums/w465/Fandom_PLIO_2012/mini%20level%202/going-away-means-forgetting.png) | [English version](http://i42.photobucket.com/albums/e332/darkling_me/going-away-means-forgetting-eng-2.png)

Оша всегда старается напоминать: она ему не мать, у него были мать и отец, когда он жил в Винтерфелле. Она зовёт их лорд и леди Старк, и Рикону интересно, неужели «лорд» и «леди» такие же имена, как «Рикон». Однажды он спрашивает Ошу, но одичалая отвечает «нет» и говорит, что его отца звали «лорд Нед», но вот имя матери она забыла. Рикон почти не помнит отца, только тёмные волосы и серые глаза, сильные руки, с легкостью поднимавшие его. Мать он помнит лучше: длинная рыжая коса и колыбельная, которую она пела.

По словам Оши, они умерли на Юге, поэтому для него Оша почти как мать.

\-----------------

Человек с обрубленными пальцами вернул их в Вестерос к толстому лорду, который зовёт его «маленький король» и хочет посадить Лохматика в клетку. Рикону здесь ничего не нравится, особенно — как тут обращаются с Ошей. Он пинается и кусается, а когда его пытаются усмирить, Лохматик впивается человеку в руку и не отпускает без приказа Рикона. Вместе они убегают и прячутся в пещере, вокруг которой шумит океан. Лишь долгое время спустя их находит Оша и берёт Рикона на руки, хоть он уже и слишком большой и тяжелый, а потом что-то шепчет на языке Первых Людей. Иногда Рикон забывает Общий язык. Иногда Рикон говорит Оше, что хочет быть одичалым, как она.

— Не хочу быть королём, — бормочет он ей куда-то в шею, вдыхая знакомый запах, и крепко зажмуривается, пряча слёзы.

Робб был королём, но Оша сказала, он тоже умер. Рикон помнит Робба, помнит кудрявые волосы и широкую улыбку, помнит и Серого Ветра. Рикон помнит их не так ярко, как Брана и Лето, но все-таки образ сохранился. Оша говорит, у него есть ещё и сёстры, но Рикон их совсем не помнит, не помнит даже по именам.

\-----------------

В Белой Гавани плохо. Толстый лорд говорит, что идет война, и кажется, она длится вечно, но Рикон знает — это не так. Если сильно постараться, получается вспомнить короля, почти такого же толстого, как этот лорд, а ещё Робба и Теона, и другого мальчика тоже. Рикон не помнит его имени, но помнит белого волка, Призрака, следовавшего за ним. Возможно, тот мальчик тоже был его братом, но Оша качает головой. У него было только два брата, а Теон не был его роднёй.

Но Рикон уверен: был и третий. Ведь только у Старков есть лютоволки (так говорят все, даже тупой толстый лорд), а у того мальчика волк был.

\-----------------

Снега уже тают, когда она приходит. У неё длинная коса до пояса, волосы такие же рыжие, как у него. Её приводит какой-то старик, предводитель людей с соколом на одежде. Когда она видит Рикона, то не может сдержать слёзы. Рикон не совсем понимает, кто это, но Оша толкает его вперёд, в объятья женщины. Рикон вдыхает запах яблок и ели, и этот аромат является ему потом во сне. Она берёт его лицо в ладони, и Рикон вспоминает её глаза. Вспоминает, как забирался к ней в постель, испугавшись чего-нибудь. Помнит, как она ерошила пальцами его волосы и шептала, что всё будёт хорошо, и как потом рассказывала о своей родине — Речных землях.

— Ты помнишь меня? — спрашивает женщина, и Рикон кивает. В глубине души он знает: Оша ошиблась, и мама пришла, чтобы забрать его домой.

— Я скучал по тебе, — внутри тянет от неопределенных воспоминаний, и слова кажутся правдой.

Они спят вместе вплоть до отъезда в Винтерфелл, и каждую ночь она поёт ему, поёт все песни, какие только знает, и Рикону кажется, он вспоминает — она их пела когда-то давно, в Винтерфелле.

Иногда он просыпается первым и всматривается в её лицо, разглядывает родные черты и гладит волосы. Все уходят, всегда! Все, кроме Оши. Рикон боится, не уйдёт ли мама снова.

\-----------------

Он помнит, как горел Винтерфелл, помнит Брана и Ходора, и мейстера Лювина. Рикон помнит не так много, но этого он не забудет никогда. Когда они приезжают, замок всё ещё в плохом состоянии, но его уже начали восстанавливать. Повсюду свободно ходят одичалые (среди них есть даже настоящий гигант), и они окликают Ошу, приветствуют её на языке Первых Людей.

Рикон видит волка раньше человека. Белый лютоволк вылетает из богорощи и несётся стремительными прыжками, а Лохматик устремляется навстречу. Они валятся на землю, играя и визжа, как щенки. Хозяин зверя подходит и приветствует их, и Рикон удивлённо смотрит, как мать обнимает высокого мужчину с чёрными кудрями, густой бородой и серыми глазами. У него за спиной висит меч, и Рикон припоминает, как тот называется — Лёд — и как отец однажды дал прикоснуться к рукояти и сказал, что этот меч так же стар, как род Старков.

Мужчина легко подхватывает Рикона и крепко прижимает к груди, и тот понимает — это его отец, лорд Винтерфелла. Мгновение Рикон сомневается, потому что помнит, как узнал о смерти отца, но ведь и про него самого все думали, что он мёртв, а это была лишь уловка. Наверно, так было и с отцом.

— Добро пожаловать домой!

После стольких лет скитаний с Ошей слово «дом» звучит для Рикона странно… Но приятно.

\-----------------

Рикон не любит разговаривать. Слова никогда не успевают за мыслями, не могут выразить желаний, и от досады он злится еще больше. Мейстер Сэм пытается учить его, но он не нравится Рикону — он толстый и совсем не похож на мейстера Лювина. Однажды Рикон пинает его и убегает в богорощу. Он думает, его заберёт Оша, но вместо неё приходит мать и присаживается на землю рядом. Рикону уже шесть лет, почти семь. Он уже слишком большой, чтобы сидеть у матери на коленях — и он прекрасно это знает — но всё равно залезает на них, утыкается лицом в светлую шею и принимается теребить рыжую косу, словно амулет. — Хочешь, я буду заниматься с тобой?

У Рикона поднимается комок в горле от слов мамы.

— Когда приедет Бран? — спрашивает он, и она вдруг всхлипывает, а когда Рикон удивленно поднимает голову, то видит слёзы в голубых глазах.

— Я не знаю, милый. Может, он не…— голос обрывается, мать сглатывает, но Рикон и так понимает, что она собиралась сказать. Грязными пальцами он вытирает ей слёзы, и под глазами остаются разводы, а потом целует в подбородок. Он не хотел заставлять маму плакать.

Рикон больше не спрашивает про Брана.

\-----------------

Мама начинает толстеть, и отец сообщает, что у неё внутри растёт ребёнок. Рикон не понимает, как ребёнок туда забрался, но, наверно, через поцелуи, потому что замечает: отец с матерью постоянно целуются, когда думают, что их никто не видит. Отец говорит, матери теперь нужен отдых, и Рикон только рад. Отец не так настаивает на уроках, как мама, и Рикону нравится, когда тот его водит по Винтерфеллу и рассказывает, как управлять замком. Отец даже начинает учить Рикона драться на мечах, и Рикон случайно проговаривается, что скучает по Брану. Он тут же останавливается, как вкопанный, опасаясь расстроить отца, но тот лишь грустно улыбается.

— Да, я тоже. До того, как Бран лишился ног, он мечтал стать рыцарем. Но, может, если Арья вернётся, она станет сражаться с тобой.

— Кто такая Арья?

Лицо отца омрачается, и он наклоняется к Рикону.

— Арья — твоя сестра. Разве Ты не помнишь?

Рикон только мотает головой, и отец кивает:

— Да, ты был ещё так мал, когда они ушли на юг.

Рикон очень старается вспомнить Арью, чтобы похвалиться перед отцом, но ничего не выходит.

\-----------------

Мама подзывает его, она сидит у огня, поставив ноги на низкую скамеечку. Рикон подходит, и она берёт его руку и прикладывает к своему раздутому животу. Он ждёт и вскоре чувствует движение под рукой. Рикон удивляется и инстинктивно одёргивает руку, но мать с отцом лишь смеются.

— Это мальчик или девочка? — спрашивает Рикон, когда мать продолжает вышивать одеяльце, а отец склоняется к расходной книге.

— Мы не узнаем, пока малыш не родится. А что? У тебя есть пожелания?

Рикон на секунду задумывается перед ответом, а потом торжественно объявляет:

— Мне бы больше хотелось брата, чтобы было с кем играть.

Отец и мать замирают, и Рикон тут же понимает: он сказал что-то не то. Прежде, чем мать успевает ответить, он пытается объяснить:

— Но сестра это тоже хорошо! Я буду защищать её и разрешать ей играть с Лохматиком, обещаю…

— Рикон, — с болью в голосе мать прерывает его. — Ты понима…Малыш не будет тебе ни братом, ни сестрой. Только племянником или племянницей.

— Что такое «племянник» или «племянница»?

Отец отодвигается от стола и наклоняется к нему.

— Так как ты брат Сансы, малыш будет звать тебя дядей.

Рикон переводит взгляд с отца на мать, не понимая, что они хотят сказать.

— Но… Но Робб и Бран были моими братьями, а не племянниками. Почему этот ребёнок не может быть моим братом?

— Ох, мой милый, — глаза матери блестят, когда она тянется к нему и убирает его непослушные волосы со лба. — Робб и Бран были твоими братьями, потому что они были сыновьями твоей матери. Но я твоя сестра, поэтому мои дети будут твоими племянниками.

— Нет, ты не моя сестра. Ты моя мама. Я помню тебя, — мотает он головой. А когда мать с отцом отрицательно качают головами, он в ярости вскакивает на ноги. — Нет, я помню! Я помню своих отца и мать, и ты — моя мама. Я помню! _Я помню_!

Он почти визжит, как животное, и отец берёт его на руки, крепко прижимая к себе. Рикон кричит и бесится, а мать плачет, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Входит мейстер Сэм с вином.

Последнее, что Рикон видит перед тем, как уснуть — лица родителей.

\-----------------

Отец с Лохматиком и Призраком сидят у его постели, когда Рикон просыпается. Голова кажется ужасно тяжёлой, а язык слишком большим, и отец даёт ему немного молока с мёдом, чтобы во рту было не так сухо. Подождав немного, Рикон спрашивает:

— Если ты не отец мне, то кто тогда?

— Я Джон Сноу. Я рос здесь с тобой как твой брат-бастард. А когда отец с девочками отправились на юг, я ушёл на Стену. Все говорят, что я очень похож на лорда Старка.

— Он умер, — это не вопрос, и Джон лишь кивает.

— Уже очень давно. Мы можем спуститься в крипту, если ты …

Рикон мотает головой. В животе всё свело судорогой.

— Ма… Санса ненавидит меня?

— Нет, что ты, она ни за что не смогла бы тебя ненавидеть. Она считала, ты знал, кто мы. Ей грустно, что ты не помнишь своих настоящих родителей, но ты не виноват. Ты был слишком мал.

Рикон чувствует, как дрожит подбородок, и злится, что не получается сдержаться.

— А моя мама тоже в крипте?

— Нет, она погибла вместе с Роббом.

— А Бран? Он тоже умер?

У Джона выступают слёзы.

— Я не знаю, Рикон. Я не знаю, жив он или мёртв. Не знаю, что с Арьей. Но я знаю: ни Санса, ни я не дадим ничему плохому с тобой случиться. Ты веришь мне?

— Да, — и после долгой паузы Рикон спрашивает: — Как звали мою маму?

— Кейтилин. Кейтилин Талли.

— Она была такой же доброй, как Санса?

— Леди Кейтилин была очень хорошей матерью, и ты даже представить не можешь, как сильно она тебя любила.

Рикон чешет Лохматика за ухом, и волк залезает к нему на кровать.

— Я хочу, чтобы Санса была моей мамой, — еле слышно шепчет Рикон.

— Я тоже не помню своей матери, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы она походила на Сансу.

Джон смахивает скупую слезу, и они больше не говорят ни слова до самого утра. Рикону нравится сидеть с Джоном в тишине.

\-----------------

Ребёнок рождается посреди ночи, но Рикон всё равно не спит. Санса кричит на весь замок, а когда, наконец, слышен плач ребёнка, Джон разрешает Рикону войти к Сансе вместе с ним. Она совсем не похожа на себя: бледная, потная, волосы выбились из косы. Однако она улыбается так же широко, как обычно, подзывая их ближе. У младенца тёмные волосы, и он громко плачет, но тут же успокаивается, когда Санса что-то шепчет ему.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Рикон, глядя на свёрток в руках сестры, на который Джон смотрит как на самую дорогую вещь на свете.

— Мальчик. Надо выбрать ему имя. Джон, мне кажется, у тебя есть уже одно на примете.

— Бран, — Рикон не задумывается ни на секунду. — Надо назвать его Браном.

— По-моему, замечательное имя, — кивает Санса, и в глазах её плещется радость. — И мне кажется, ты будешь самым замечательным дядей на свете.

Джон уходит, чтобы объявить о рождении Брана, и вместо него приходит мейстер Сэм, он хочет осмотреть малыша. Когда мейстер забирает младенца, Санса зовёт Рикона к себе и крепко обнимает, прижимая к груди и целуя в макушку. Рикон расслабляется в объятиях, радуясь, что она вне опасности, и что она никуда не уйдёт.

— Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Всегда помни об этом.

И Рикон знает: _этого_ он никогда не забудет.


End file.
